


perfect places

by bisexualgansey



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: escaping a party is easy. escaping from eva kviig mohn ? not so much.





	perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> this is set during s3!

sana’s phone lights up. it’s going to be midnight. she has to get going. 

she wishes she could stay over. she does it often, waiting for all the excitement to die down, helping with cleaning up before settling on some couch as the foreign house falls silent, her alarm clock set for the early morning. 

sometimes, sana even manages to sleep, her mind filled with the memories of music pulsing through her in a warm haze, the feeling of her body moving in rhythm lingering with the adrenaline, the joy carelessly spent.

but since it’s isak hosting and not the girls, she got stuck with a curfew. no matter that she meant for this night to be some sort of reprieve, she’s still going to have to deal with everyone waving at her dismissively, eager to go back to their partying. 

how great. 

she reaches eskild’s dressing room with some difficulty, pushing past unknown and blurred faces. it’s dark inside, a little room in which everything is piled up. 

finding her coat isn’t gonna be easy. 

still, it allows her to breathe. 

sana closes the door and finds herself embracing the odd sort of relieved clarity that comes with stepping away from a party. moonlight is the only source of light and it feels soothing, away from all the noise and the brightness.

“cinderella! going already ?”

sana startles, the door opening abruptly as eva steps in, holding unto a bottle of vodka. she looks happy to see her, her eyes shining with warmth. 

but of course, eva always looks happy. 

thats how she is. unapologetically alive in a way that feels dangerous, wonderful and strange. just like all these parties sana keeps finding herself in.

sana smiles and nods.

better not to dwell on these feelings and on this thing, new and yet to be named, like a crossroad standing between the two of them.

instead, she focuses on making the silence feel comfortable, as eva wordlessly joins her in her efforts to find her things.

it’s good that her thoughts are her own. their fingers keep brushing, over and over again, sending sparks all the way through sana’s spine as they try to push away countless coats, sweaters and bags.

“honestly, I don’t know how anyone is going to manage to find anything-”

“-I guess I could just walk you home.”

sana stares.

“ I mean, only if you want me to. you dont have to say yes. but I wish you would.” 

yes. yes. please. 

“you really don’t have to worry about me, mohn.”

damn it. 

“but I do. all the time. and- I’m sure you know why. I’m sure you’ve noticed. you must have.“

she has.

they just stay there, holding coats, staring. and in those seconds, sana suddenly feels like a million things are being said.

she wishes she had some answer to give. but right now, all she can think is “please, let me find my coat and get out of there before I do something incredibly stupid.“

not a word will cross her lips. 

she simply stands frozen as eva comes closer. sana can see freckles, red eyelashes spreading shadows on plump cheeks, and pink, full lips. 

hesitating. waiting for a sign. 

for a while, it’s just the sounds of frantic heartbeats and heavy breathings.

“see, sana, I know some things about feeling invisible and how, after some time of that, you start wishing you actually were. well, tough luck. you never, ever could be. not to me.”

it’s way past midnight. 

sana is holding a girl’s hand, on her way home, blushing every time her eyes meet eva’s.

she could swear they’re glowing. bright enough to be picked up by satellites, all the way from space.


End file.
